Womanizer An Itachi or Deidara Songfic!
by TotallyAWESOMEE
Summary: A Moose sucking a pole! Now I got your attention, this is a Songfic about Itachi, but it kinda turns into a DeidaraXOC... But anyways! A little suggestive, M/F, a little OOC from DeiDei, a little S&M from Itachi...Yeah...thats about it. PLZ READ :


_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are baby..._

_Kairii had known about Itachi's cheating ways for a few months now, but she refused to believe that she couldn't change him. The slag he was cheating with was known as Kiisha. No one was sure that was her real name, but it was the one she'd respond to and the one Itachi called her.  
It was a cold Saturday morning in the Akatsuki base and Kairii and Itachi were in bed. Itachi was still asleep and Kairii was up, wide awake and thinking. She was thinking about her and Itachi's future together or whether they even HAD one together. She was snapped from her thoughts as Itachi's cold, pale hand began to slide up her inner thigh. She slapped his hand away.  
"What're you doing? You can't deny me what I want, you know that", Itachi smirked. Kairii's gaze wondered to Itachi's cruel, red eyes.  
"Watch me", She whispered coldly. She got up and put her dressing gown. She was about to walk out the bedroom when Itachi grabbed her arm.  
"What's wrong with you? PMS?" He asked. Kairii felt like she wanted to slap him.  
__  
Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but, I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are baby...  
__  
She didn't slap him. She swung herself around and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Itachi held her there with his hands on her butt._

_"__Your right, Itachi. I can't deny you what you want", She smirked seductively. _

_  
__"I know you can't. You're my bitch", He smirked back, but with an air of superiority and smugness. These words made Kairii twitch; she hated the fact Itachi practically owned her. Kairii kept her cool. _

_"__I know, and I'll do ANYTHING you want me to do", she winked, touching Itachi's lips with a slim, soft index finger._

_"__Is that so?" Itachi leered. Kairii nodded, hating the fact that Itachi held her in this position._

_"__How do you want it, my darling?" Kairii said, licking her lips sexily. Her hand drifted downwards and she reached his manhood. She went no further, causing Itachi to growl._

_"__Don't tease me, you little slut", Itachi murmured angrily. She knew what would make him tick. She rubbed herself against him a little and threw her head back, __moaning._

_"__Mmm…" She groaned, digging her nails into his shoulders as her back arched. Itachi was annoyed that only she was getting something out of this charade. He threw her on the floor and she hit the front of her head on the door._

_  
__"Ow…" Kairii whined. _

_"__You know I don't like that…" Itachi said, glaring. Kairii stared up at him, wishing he would just burn in a hole somewhere. _

_"__Well you know what you can do, Itachi. Go see your other little whore!" She yelled. Itachi glared._

_"__Maybe I will", He said. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.___

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer…

Kairii dragged herself over to the bed and pulled herself up. She looked in the mirror; she had a small trickle of blood making its way from her forehead down her cheek. Kairii let a small tear drop from her eye.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. She opened it to find a worried looking Deidara.

"Kairii, what happened?!" He asked, inviting himself into the bedroom and shutting the door. Kairii tried to find words, but faltered and fell into Deidara's arms.

"Hey, hey! What's going on!? I SWARE if Itachi's done this to you, I'm gonna…" His sentence drifted of into an angry mumble. She sobbed into Deidara's rock-hard chest, taking in the odour of cologne mixed with dust from where he blows things up all the time. The smell wasn't unpleasant; It was comforting.

"Shhh, it'll be ok, Kairii", Deidara consoled her. His arms were wrapped round Kairii's fragile body that shook with ragged sobs that tore from her throat. She took a moment to glance up at Deidara; his face was contorted into an angry and pained expression. It seemed he was torn between ripping Itachi apart and staying here to comfort her.

_  
__Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
You Womanizer  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
You Say I'm Crazy  
I got You Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer…_

Kairii's crying finally halted, Dei holding her until it did. He took hold of her face gently between his tongued hands and looked at the cut on her head. Silently, he took a medical kit from the cabinet beside the bed, cleaned the pulsing cut and also put some skin glue on it (Which stung like mad), then laid a small kiss on laceration which, funnily enough, took away some of the pain.

"He cant keep doing this to you, sweetie", Deidara muttered sadly. Kairii looked at the floor. She already knew She couldn't let this continue, but she thrived on love and hated feeling unloved. Deidara's arms snaked their way round Kairii's back and he held her tight, cooing reassuring words, his head resting on her shoulder. His breath ghosted against the fragile girl's ear and she shivered in delight.

Unexpectedly, - Or expectedly, looking at his track record of interruptions at the wrong moment - Tobi burst through the door. You could practically _hear _the grin behind the orange mask.

"TOBI IN THE HOUSE!" He yelled, jumping up and down. Kairii felt cold as Deidara unwrapped his arms from her and sighed heavily at the immature baka prancing around the room.

"What do you want, Tobi?!" Deidara yelled, grabbing Tobi by the neck. Tobi struggled for a moment then answered:

"Itachi-san wants to see Kairii-Chan in the living room!"

Deidara and Kairii exchanged looks for a moment. She sighed. Deidara, seeing that her mind needed to eat some comfort words, dropped Tobi, hissed at him to leave the room, then drifted to where Kairii stood and made her sit on the bed.

"Are you going to dump him?" He asked, obviously thinking she wasn't.

"Yes. I am. I cant keep doing this", she replied. He didn't do a very good job and hiding his surprise. Kairii kissed his forehead and he flushed red.

"Thank you Deidara", She said, the ghost of a smile lingering at the edges of her lips. She strode out the room, leaving Dei looking at the floor, smiling.

_  
Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby  
Lollipop!  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby…_

Karii got to the living room where Itachi stood, looking at a painting of a peaceful waterfall; a painting you probably wouldn't expect to be in the base of a group of S-rank criminals. I glared at the back of his stupid head.

He turned around, something between a smirk and a grin plastered unashamedly on his lips. Anger and sadness welled up inside Kairii's heart. He strolled nonchalantly to her.

"Kairii, baby, you know I didn't mean it", He said, running his hands down her arms, making goose bumps erupt at his touch. She frowned.

"Im not falling for that. Nuh-uh. This is then end, Itachi", Kairii growled, stepping away from his touch.

"You know you don't want this to end", He smirked. Kairii felt her jaw tighten.

"I DO! YOUR AWFUL!" She screamed. His gave her a crooked smile.

"You know I love you", He said simply. Kairii could feel her heart melting at his words.

Laughing hard, Deidara burst through the door, dragging a teary Konan.

"Oh SURE, Itachi! You really love her!" He yelled sarcastically. Kairii came back to her senses and hit Itachi in the stomach. He winced and coughed and went to grab her by the neck but Deidara stepped in and blew part of Itachi's arm off. Itachi yelled out in pain and fury.

_  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
__Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, _

_Womanizer!_

_Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
You Womanizer  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
You Say I'm Crazy  
I got You Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer…_

Deidara pushed Konan forward.

"I think Konan has something she needs to tell you, Itachi", Deidara said, motioning towards the somewhat fragile looking Konan. She looked at the floor and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Konan, what is it woman?! Speak up!" Itachi snapped. His hand made to strike Konan's face but Deidara stopped him.

"Uh…Itachi…I'm… pregnant…" Konan whispered. Itachi shrugged.

"And? What's it to me?" He asked, snarling.

"Well… the baby Is yours…" Konan replied, uncomfortably shifting behind Deidara. Itachi's eyes widened. Kairii became furious. Not only was he having sex with some girl she didn't know, he was also having sex with one of her best friends.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" She yelled. Kairii turned to Konan, who was looking fidgety behind Deidara.

"Konan… You and Itachi…?" She said, not wanting to complete my question. She nodded, a tear escaping her eye.

"A-are you mad at me? I'm sorry, I really am. Itachi…took advantage of me when I was drunk. I…really didn't know what I was d-"

"Im not angry at you Konan. I know what Itachi's like", Kairii cut in. She nodded and looked down again. Her gaze was, again, on Itachi, who now stood with his back against the wall, looking sullen.

"Its definitely over…" Kairii growled. She looked at his face a while longer. It was emotionless. A blank mask. But behind that mask, in his eyes, was something like sadness. No. She must be imagining things. He didn't care enough when he was cheating on her, why would he care now?

Kairii walked from the room, her pride in tact - almost - and her head held high. Smiling, Deidara followed suit. Konan rushed from the room too. Kairii looked back to see Itachi's hands balling into fists and his face contorted into an ugly rage. She grinned.

_  
Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You... _

_Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
You Womanizer  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
Boy don't try to front I, I, know just, just, what you are, are, are,  
You Say I'm Crazy  
I got You Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer…_

- 7 months later…-

Kairii and Deidara sat together on the little loveseat in the living of the Akatsuki base. Kairii's stomach ballooned out from her petit frame, Deidara caressing the swollen feature. She smiled lovingly at Deidara and he pecked her on the lips, gently.

A sour faced Itachi walked in on the happy little scene and gagged at the sight of them.

By this time, Deidara had become interested in the hobby of 'grossing Itachi out until he runs away and pukes'. He leaned down and kissed Kairii gently and then smiled at her. Deidara heard a small 'tut' from Itachi as he walked out the room.

Oh yes, life was good for Deidara and Kairii, but for how long?


End file.
